


British Temptation

by hillaryclintondutchie



Category: HILLARY CLINTON - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillaryclintondutchie/pseuds/hillaryclintondutchie
Summary: Hillary Clinton as secretary of state, goes to a Nato meeting in Brussel. Meeting David Miliband, who she has a crush on. Can she avoid the temptation or will she give in. What will happen to her relationship to her Husband.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I hope you will like this story. This is the first chapter. If you have any suggestions let me know! English is also not my first language, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. This is also my first story on this website and I'm very curious to your opinion!

She was looking forward too it, seeing him again. Being secretary of state was a very tough job, but very fulfilling. Sometimes she even met very nice people. Like the secretary of state of Great-Britain David Miliband. She had developed a crush on him, she couldn’t prevent it.

When she was packing her stuff for the trip to the Nato meeting in Brussel, her husband came walking in to the room. “Hey darling’, hugging her from behind,’I’m going too miss you so much!’ ‘I’m going to miss you too honey’, she said. But she felt very guilty, knowing that she looked forward going away for a couple of days. She hadn’t told him that the meeting wouldn’t last long, and that she would spend the rest of her time with David.

Bill knew that Miliband had feelings for his wife, but didn’t knew she had a crush on him too. He hated knowing that Miliband would be all over his wife, touching her shoulder. Bill knew that he had cheated on her with a few women, but he had no feelings for any of them, but now he knew how Hillary must felt like. He was so jealous!

Still hugging her, he turned her around in his arms and looked her in the eyes. Even after all these years he was so lucky to still have her. O, how much he loved this woman. He would do anything in his power to keep her, he would not lose her to a younger man, even tough he was british.

Then he brought his hands to her face, caressing her lips. Then he brought his face to hers and kissed her. The kiss got heated, bringing her arms around his neck. Until after a couple of minutes Huma came walking inside. “O, so sorry madam secretary, but we have to leave very soon’, she said while taking the suitcase with her out of the room.

‘Well this is it’, he said:’ but I’m still going to miss you very much! I love you.’ And he kissed her for the last time, before letting her go. She blew a kiss and left.

———  
In the plane, Huma kept looking at her boss, who seemed lost in her thoughts. ‘Hillaryyyy’, she screamed. Hillary looked very dazzled at Huma, “ huh?, what?’ ‘Where are you with your head Hillary, you haven’t said a word and you have watched your drink, but never touched it, are you alright?’ ‘yeah, yeah, I’m fine, just a little tired.’

But she wasn’t tired, she had mixed feelings. Why did she feel this way, she loves her husband, but she liked the attention of Miliband.  
————-  
Arriving at the airport in Brussel, she went in her Secretary ‘mode’ . Checking her clothes and make- up for the last time, she left the airplane. After the car ride she arrived at the Nato meeting. She felt so confused. Shaking hands with a couple of secretaries, she tried to avoid David and went to her seat. Not knowing that he would sit right beside her.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t realised that he was talking to her. “Hillary, Hillary!, David said. But no reaction. So he touched her leg and said: ‘ Hillary!’  
She looked at him shocked. “Huh, what! Oh hey David! I’m so sorry, I didn’t hear you’.  
After her shock she realised, that his hand was still on her leg. Looking around, afraid that somebody would she it. She felt her cheeks getting red, I’m acting so childish! She thought.

“your blushing, he brought is head slightly closer to her ear and said: ‘ I hope that I’m the source of it?’  
She was so shocked, feeling very warm. ‘I, I,III, ehm.. I have to go too the restroom, if you will excuse me?’  
Standing up she walked as fast as she could to the restroom. Inside, she splashed water in her face and looked into the mirror.  
“Hillary, girl, you have to keep it together, he is just trying to get to you!’ ‘Be strong, don’t act on those feelings inside, he is almost 20 years younger for goodness sake, and you are married!’  
——  
Leaving the restroom, she hadn’t expect that he would be waiting outside. It was a small hall, with nobody around. He kept looking at her, and she felt very uncomfortable.  
He came closer and stopped in front of her. Looking down on her.

Then he brought one hand to her waist and the other to her face, caressing her face. “You are so beautiful, so beautiful’, then he gave a kiss on her neck and jawline. He then took her hand and guided her to follow him to her seat again. She let his hand go, knowing that it would look weird if they came inside holding each others hands.

When they were seated, the meeting started. She felt so confused, but urged herself to focus on the meeting. It worked a couple of hours until she felt a hand caressing her leg again. She couldn’t look at him, knowing that he was looking at her. A piece of paper landed in front of her, I’m looking forward too tonight. 

——-  
When the nato meeting was closed, she hurried to her car. She couldn’t be in the same room with David anymore. Her body would otherwise betray her.

When she arrived at the hotel, she went directly to her room. A shower was what she needed. While undressing, she went into the bathroom. Moments later, stepping out of the shower, she put on her pyjama’s. They didn’t hide much, but she knew that it didn’t matter, knowing she would be alone.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she stood death-in-her-track. Looking at her from the bed was David. “Hey beauty’, he said seductively with that british accent that made her stomach flutter. He came walking to her. “David, what are you doing here?’  
He didn’t answer her question but took her in his arms. He put her down on the bed, looked her in the eyes and brought his head closer too her. Kissing her jawline and neck. Those were her weak places. Whimpering at his kisses, he brought is lips to hers, kissing her on the lips. Biting on her underlip, she opened her lips slightly shocked, bringing his tongue inside, the kiss became more heated. She knew this was wrong but damn, it felt so good. Soon she wanted more. While kissing she unbuttoned his shirt, slighting it of his shoulders. David pulled her shirt over her head and looked her over. His intense intimate glare made her feel more aroused. Then he kissed her again hungrily. “How long I have waited for this, for you”, he said. Bringing his hand to her pants, pulling it down. Caressing her legs he looked her in the eye, when he brought his hand to her panties. He let out a growl when he realised it was wet. He kept stroking her, until he couldn’t take it anymore. He ripped her panties of. Looking down on the beautiful creature, he brought is hand to her vagina again. Stroking her clit very lightly, she buckled at his touch. Gosh she wanted more. Finally he brought one finger inside, then a second, he loved to hear her moaning. after the third finger, when she thought she was nearing her orgasm, he sucked her clit. Bringing her to a shattering orgasm. While she was recovering, he climbed on top of her and brought his penis inside her. She groaned at the feeling. After two orgasms he came. She was exhausted. David pulled himself out of her and lied next to her. He took her in his arms, with her head on his chest. “that was amazing, you wore me out’.  
He smiled, and gave her a long hot kiss and said: ‘I love you.’

At those words reality came crashing back. What have I done, she thought. O, know, I have cheated on Bill. She had never felt so guilty in her life before. looking at her wedding ring, tears started to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ! Here is the next chapter. Any tips are always welcome!  
> If people are wondering, why David Miliband, I was inspired by these articles, links are below.
> 
> http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-1228762/David-Miliband-Hes-attractive-says-Hillary-Clinton.html
> 
> http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-1233152/It-really-IS-crush-Hillary-Clintons-delighted-giggles-Miliband-teases-Nato-meeting.html

When the clock hit six, she climbed out of bed. She felt horrible of what she had done the day before. luckily David was still asleep. After a quick shower, she made herself ready to escape for breakfast.

Sitting at the table lost in thoughts she hadn’t heard Huma taking a seat next to her at the table. She couldn’t tell Bill what had happened. After a couple of minutes Huma said: ‘The plane will board at 9 am, shall I get your stuff from your room?   
She looked up with a shocked expression:’ NO! NO! you can’t!   
‘Why not?’, she asked. “I, it’s just that I…? O, Huma I have made such a horrible mistake!’

After telling the whole story, Huma looked her in the eye and said:’ Damn! he shouldn’t have been in your room in the first place! How did he get there? Hillary don’t worry I will go to your room and get the stuff, just look out and try not to meet him or speak to him!’. And she left the table.

A short while later, human came back. “He was still asleep, so I took your stuff and left. Come we are going.’  
——————————————  
Thinking she would spend the night alone in Washington D.C. she was surprised to see Bill coming in the living room. She was both happy and sad. Standing up she walked to him and gave him a hug. When their eyes met, she was reminded again, how much she loved this man. “Im so glad you are here honey’. He didn’t respond, but brought his lips to her ear, and bit on it. A groan escaped her mouth. Following the line of her face, he kissed her on the lips. Every time he kissed her, she got weak in the knees.   
He took her in his arms and went to their bedroom.

After making love for hours, she was exhausted. “Honey that was incredible’. ‘No you are incredible’, he said. “I love you so much Hillary Rodham Clinton, do you know that? I love you so much.’ 

A couple minutes later they fell asleep in each others arms.  
———————  
The next morning, she noticed that her husband wasn’t in bed anymore. Putting on a nightgown, she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. The table was all set for breakfast. 

She saw her husband sitting at the table, encrossed in a newspaper. She new that expression on his face, he was mad about something. When he noticed she was in the room he started talking.

“Can’t you wear less sexy clothes at those meetings!’  
‘What! Bill now you are being very dramatic! I was wearing normal clothes, nothing sexy at al!   
“ Yeah, well why is on the front pages, you with that british guy!’  
“Huh what!?’  
No,NO, how did the press found out? she thought.  
But he was talking again:’ Yeah, it is written here, that he was obviously flirting with you.’  
“I don’t like him honey, I don’t like it at all that he is interested in you, that he is looking at you in that way. You maybe haven’t noticed it, but the pictures proved that he did.’   
He showed her the pictures of the NATO-meeting. She was relieved that is was about the meeting.

“Ow Bill, honey…  
“Hills I know it is not your fault, it is just, he makes me jealous, you know, he is much younger then me, I can’t compete to him.’  
“Honey! Don’t say that, you will always be my number one!’  
“ I know that, it is just, HIlz, I’m very proud of your position as secretary, but all those guys who are noticing you, are making me so jealous, so mad!’

———————  
After breakfast, they would go out for a walk. Not knowing, that David was making a plan.  
“Ow Hillary, you will be mine soon. Don’t worry darling, you don’t have to stay with that old man anymore, you will have me.’


End file.
